1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water level controlling device and, more particularly, to a water level controlling device which mechanically intercepts the supply of water to a water reservoir, thus controlling the water level of the water reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a water level controlling device is installed in a water reservoir of a water purification system, the water reservoir being connected to a main tank storing purified water before dispensing it by a cock. The water level of the water reservoir is the same as that of the main tank. When the purified water stored in the water reservoir exceeds a predetermined water level, the water level controlling device functions to stop a water purifying operation and block the flow of the purified water into the water reservoir.
The water level controlling device of the water purification system is installed at a proper position according to the height of the water reservoir. The water level controlling device includes a control valve and a valve body. The control valve intercepts the flow of purified water passing through a body, using a floater which rises as a water level rises in the body which guides purified water into the water reservoir. As the floater rises, the valve body is rotated, thus closing an outlet of a duct which communicates with the body.
Here, one end of the valve body is rotatably coupled to a predetermined portion of the water reservoir, while the other end is secured to a predetermined portion of the upper surface of a rotary body which is compressible when the floater rises and is inserted into the outlet for dispensing purified water by the rotation of the rotary body, thus blocking the supply of the purified water through the outlet.
The rotation of the valve body results from the rotating motion of the rotary body which is connected to the upper surface of the floater as the floater rises. The valve body is rotated by the rotary body and inserted into the outlet, thus closing the outlet.
Further, since the rotary body is supported by the floater, the motion of the floater is connected to that of the rotary body. The rotating motion of the rotary body depends on the upward movement of the floater.
Thus, when the floater comes into close contact with the water reservoir or mechanical friction is increased in the operation of the control valve connected to the floater, it is difficult for the floater to rise in the water reservoir, so that the flow of purified water is not blocked by the control valve in the body, and the rotation of the rotary body depending on the upward movement of the floater is stopped. Thus, the outlet which is used to supply purified water to the water reservoir is kept open, so that the purified water overflows the water reservoir, thus causing the malfunction of the water purification system.
Further, the rising of the floater may be influenced by the rotary body. Thus, when the rotation of the rotary body is defective or the purified water is put into the rotary body, so that the weight of the rotary body is increased, the rising of the floater is delayed or the distance the floater is displaced is reduced and thereby the operation of the control valve and the operation of closing the outlet using the valve body may be stopped. Further, the purified water may be slowly fed into the water reservoir to overflow the water reservoir.
Further, the motion of the rotary body depends on the motion of the floater which rises in the water reservoir, thus resulting in an imperfect dual intercepting operation. When defects occur primarily in the control valve of the floater and the outlet is closed secondarily by the valve body, the supply of purified water to the water reservoir is blocked, thus preventing the purified water from overflowing the water reservoir. However, water purifying operation is continuously conducted, so that an excessive amount of domestic water is produced by a filter unit.
Meanwhile, the upper portion of the water reservoir of a conventional water purification system is open to the atmosphere, so that worms such as ants or cockroaches may enter the water reservoir, and the water reservoir may be contaminated by general air-borne germs.
Further, the rotary body is supported by the upper surface of the floater, so that the water level of the water reservoir is limited by the rotary body and thereby the upper space of the water reservoir for storing purified water cannot be fully utilized.
Further, because of the operating noise and chattering noise of a pressure reducing valve which is installed above the control valve of the floater in the body, the noise generated by the pressure reducing valve may become the main cause of the abnormal noise of a product in consideration of the position characteristics of the water level controlling device which is located at the uppermost end of the water reservoir.